Counterfeiting documents, merchandise, and currency is a growing problem, and validating these items (especially currency) is important. While currency validation (CVAL) systems exist, these systems are too slow, costly, intrusive, and/or bulky to be routinely used at common transaction locations (e.g., store checkouts, ATM machines, banks, etc.). Therefore, a need exists for a low-cost CVAL device that may function alone (e.g., handheld, kiosk, etc.) or as part of a larger system (e.g., point of sale system), and which may be operated to validate items (especially currency) in an easy (e.g., handheld) and unobtrusive (e.g., inconspicuous) way.